A variety of data may be collected via the Internet. Websites may track visitors and visitors' browsing behaviors. Online stores may track shoppers' purchasing history, wish lists, and responses to offers. Social networks may track users' connections, likes, and interests.
APPENDICES 1-2 illustrate additional exemplary embodiments of the TTP.